musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kylie Minogue
Kylie Minogue, née Kylie Ann Minogue le 28 mai 1968 à Melbourne (Australie) est une chanteuse et actrice australienne. Elle est souvent considérée comme la Princesse de la Pop (VO: The Pop Princess). Et elle a également une très forte influence sur la communauté gay. Biographie à venir... Cancer En 2005, les médecins découvrent qu'elle est atteinte du cancer du sein. Elle est opérée d'urgence en Australie avant qu'elle ne vienne en France pour subir les séances de chimiothérapie à l'institut Gustave Roussy de Villejuif. Avec le soutien de sa famille et d'Oliver Martinez, elle se remet peu à peu. Les médecins lui redonnent espoir. En 2006, elle annonce qu'elle est complètement guérir. Depuis cette époque, elle est impliquée dans les campagnes de sensibilisation pour le cancer du sein. Les médecins parlent d'ailleurs d'effet "Kylie' qui a incité de nombreuses femmes à travers le monde à se faire dépister régulièrement. Suite à cette maladie, Kylie ne pourra sans doute pas avoir d'enfant, le traitement ayant été long et dur. Elle a un jour déclaré : "Je serai peut être comme Debbie Harry ou Dolly Parton, qui ont eu une carrière incroyable sans avoir de famille." Vie personnelle *Elle est sortie quelques années avec l'acteur français Olivier Martinez. *Depuis 2009, elle est en couple avec le mannequin espagnol Andres Velencoso. Anecdotes/Coin infos *Le 5 mai 2008, elle est faite "Chevalier des Arts et des Lettres" par Christine Albanel, alors ministre de la Culture et de la Communication. Son goût pour la France, notamment l'utilisation des costumes créés par Jean-Paul Gauthier, des bouts de chanson en français, a été honoré. Mais aussi le fait qu'elle s'est fait soignée en France, à l'institut Gustave Roussy de Villejuif pour son cancer du sein. Vous pouvez lire le discours prononcé à l'occasion de cette cérémonie : ici. Carrière cinématographique à venir... Carrière musicale Kylie à venir... Enjoy Yourself à venir... Rhythm of Love à venir... Let's Get to It à venir... Kylie Minogue à venir... Impossible Princess à venir... Light Years à venir... Fever à venir... Body Language à venir... X à venir... Aphrodite à venir... The Abbey Road Sessions right|right|200pxPour fêter ses 25 ans de carrière, Kylie décide de sortir un album avec un orchestre philharmonique, revisitant ses plus grands succès. Elle dévoile les premiers arrangements lors du Jubilé de la reine Elizabeth II en juin 2012. Le 24 octobre 2012, elle sort The Abbey Road Sessions. Le titre fait référence au lieu où elle l'a enregistré : Abbey Road à Londres. Petit à petit, sur sa chaîne sur (YouTube), elle dévoile l'enregistrement de certaines chansons dont Finer Feelings ou encore On a Night Like This. Pour promouvoir son album, elle a organisé un grand concert au Hyde Park de Londres à l'occasion de la BBC Proms in the Park le 8 septembre 2012. Galerie Clips Kylie 4.jpg|Can’t get you out of my head Kylie 5.jpg|All The Lovers Photoshoot Kylie 3.jpg|Promotion pour "The Abbey Road Session" Kylie Minogue 1.jpg Sortie Kylie 2.jpg|Chevalier des Arts et des Lettres (5 mai 2008) Kylie 6.jpg|Avec son Aria Award (2011) Vidéo Albums The Abbey Road Sessions thumb|left|300px|BBC Proms In The Hyde Park 2012thumb|right|300px|Finer Feelingsthumb|left|300px|On a Night Like This Tournée Aphrodite Les Folies thumb|left|300px|All The Lovers Cinéma à venir... Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins